


the fickleness of an april day

by summers_end



Series: the years between us [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Confused Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Kissing Bridge (IT), Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summers_end/pseuds/summers_end
Summary: April 27, 1992, 7:36AMThe sun was rising swiftly over the sleepy town of Derry, Maine. Beams of sunlight cascading onto the brick and mortar buildings of the tiny village, clearing the shadows away. Somewhere in this quiet town, in a quaint house on Witcham Street, the loud screaming of alarm rang, waking its inhabitants.Eddie Kasbrak, now 16 years old, woke up with a start. He let out a loud groan, kicking at the old clock alarm with his foot. The teen sat up, pressing a firm palm against his forehead. Beads of sweat and perspiration covered his brow, which he wiped at with clammy hands. It had been a hot night in Derry, the wind had blown with a warm breeze, nothing like the cool nights of previous springs. As he began to find his bearings, Eddie suddenly remembered; It's late April, Sophomore year, and I ruined my relationship with Richie Tozier. Fuck.//or, after having a now complicated relationship, a night of drinking together leads to a moment of self-confrontation for a now teenage Richie and Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: the years between us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680265
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! back at it again with another fic for you! this is actually a sequel to our first fic, the summer of '89 so we recommend you go read that first. cheers!
> 
> _"Oh, the lovely fickleness of an April day!"_  
>  -W. H. Gibson

The sun was rising swiftly over the sleepy town of Derry, Maine. Beams of sunlight cascading onto the brick and mortar buildings of the tiny village, clearing the shadows away. Somewhere in this quiet town, in a quaint house on Witcham Street, the loud screaming of alarm rang, waking it’s inhabitants. 

  


Eddie Kasbrak, now 16 years old, woke up with a start. He let out a loud groan, kicking at the old clock alarm with his foot. The teen sat up, pressing a firm palm against his forehead. Beads of sweat and perspiration covered his brow, which he wiped at with clammy hands. It had been a hot night in Derry, the wind had blown with a warm breeze, nothing like the cool nights of previous springs. It was late April and his sophomore year of high school was in its final leg. 

  


The small boy stood, running a small comb through his brown hair. He quickly pulled on some khaki shorts and a sweater, striped with baby blue and orange. A toothbrush was forcefully shoved into his mouth as he multitasked, tying his dirty white converse, quickly. Eddie grabbed his bag and inhaler, rushing downstairs and out the door without another word. He’d walk down the street quickly, stopping in front of another house. A small smirk growing on his lips as he waited for one, Richie Tozier.

  


Richie threw open the door, wearing an ash grey denim jacket and short-sleeved orange button-up, on top of a dark green t-shirt. His undershirt was wrinkled and stained with brown spots, a reminder of whatever he’d grabbed for breakfast. His curly, overgrown hair was a mess, tufts sticking out at weird angles. Since childhood, Richie had lost a lot of baby fat and was slender and tall. His thick glasses were perched on his nose, slightly askew from Richie’s rush out the door.

  


Richie hopped down the stairs of the porch on one foot, using his hand to pull his shoe on past the heel, too stubborn to untie the laces to put it on properly. Nearly tripping over himself, Richie shrugged his backpack up on his shoulder and waved at Eddie. “What’re you waiting for, Eds?” knowing quite well that Eddie had been waiting for him for almost five minutes. Almost walking past Eddie, he said, “Let’s get going,” as they started towards Derry High.

  


With a roll of his eyes, Eddie followed after Richie, struggling to catch up with the other boy. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans, casting a sideways glance at the other boy, “You know I hate it when you call me that, stop it!” The smaller boy spoke quickly, a flustered expression growing on his paled face. 

  


The pair turned a corner, the high school now in sight as they neared closer, much to Eddie’s dismay. He let out an exasperated sigh, already planning in his head what he needed to grab from his locker. A thick veil of silence grew between the two, a natural occurrence for them as they grew older. The summer of '89 was a time in their lives they would never forget, yet some parts had been purposely left behind. 

  


Eddie would never forget that day however, the way the grass tickled his skin, the way Richie’s eyes gazed into his as the summer sun beat down on their skin. The ghost of a kiss on his lips, the summer air, now a phantom memory lost to time. Maybe they were both afraid, maybe Richie didn’t want it. Some nights, when Eddie found himself awake, his mind would linger on the thought. A sort of ‘ _ what if’  _ imprinted in his mind. 

  


Since they’d started high school, Richie had tried to block out the memories from that summer. To move past it all. Every now and then, Richie would feel guilty about what happened, a crushing weight that made him question if he’d done the wrong thing. He pushed the guilt and the rest of the memories that came with it away. Continued life as nothing more than friends.

  


They stepped onto school grounds, Richie already feeling less uneasy. Being alone with Eddie was uncomfortable. Richie spotted Stan, Bev, and Ben waiting for them at the entrance of the school. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, in a fruitless attempt to somewhat style it. They’d hardly talked on the walk to school, both grateful to bask in the silence, though it was slightly awkward.

  


Eddie watched with a sigh as Richie ran off towards the others, trying to ignore the stab of hurt that resonated through his heart. As they had gotten older, their relationship had drastically morphed. An awkward and stale air beginning to hang around each interaction. And Eddie hated it. He missed the classic banter that surrounded their conversations, the teasing, the touching, every single part. 

  


And the worst part was that it was all his fault.

  


Eddie’s onslaught of self-analysis was interrupted by the sound of a bell, the rest of the group beginning to walk off towards class. He looked like a blank slate, his expression crumpling as he trudged towards his french class. Eddie glanced at Richie one last time, taking in a deep inhale.  _ Relax Eddie, just think about your conjugations. Test today, remember dipshit?  _ Eddie thought quietly, stopping near his locker with a frown. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Richie sighed heavily, dropping his bag on the lunch table. “Seriously, who knows when the fucking Taiping Rebellion was?” He plopped down in his seat, unzipping his lunchbox to pull out a sandwich. He took a big bite and continued to talk with his mouth full. “I’m so dropping out.” Richie was oblivious to Eddie’s absence from the table, but Stan brought it up. 

“Where’s Eddie?” He asked Richie specifically. Though they’d grown apart a little, the others still knew that Richie and Eddie were close. “Probably kissing his mom.” Richie stifled a laugh at his own joke; no one else looked amused. “How should I know? I haven’t seen him since this morning.” He shrugged and turned back to his sandwich.

Eddie entered the lunchroom, a giddy smile plastered on his face. He hurried his way to their usual spot, sitting down next to Richie with an exasperated sigh. The younger boy looked up at the others bashfully, his manicured nails tapping quickly against the table’s surface. “Sorry for being late guys but I-“ He stopped, inhaling deeply. “I met a girl.” Eddie pulled on the collar of his sweater, a flustered glow forming on his already red cheeks.

“No shit, Kasbrak?” Beverly laughed, teasing him but still curious. Eddie nodded quickly, “Yeah, uh, Rachel, she’s in my french class.” He reached down into his backpack, pulling out a ham and cheese sandwich that had been carefully prepared by his mother. Eddie snuck a glance at Richie, unwrapping his lunch delicately. “She’s really sweet, funny too.” He’d smile, taking a large bite of his sandwich. 

Richie made an obnoxious choking noise, at the mention of a girl. “I thought you and my sister were exclusive, Eddie-Bear.” He took a huge bite of a crisp apple, juice flying across the table in tiny droplets. “So you’re dating now?” Some weird feeling was settling inside him. Richie told himself that it wasn’t jealousy, but something else. Indigestion, maybe?

“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight.” Lowering his voice to a whisper and leaning into Eddie’s ear so the others wouldn’t hear. “My parents don’t keep track of the liquor cabinet.” Richie knew that Eddie would understand his implication. Richie had only gotten drunk one time before, and he wasn’t sure if Eddie ever had. 

Eddie’s eyes widened at the mention of alcohol, a nervous grin settling on his face. “Um sure, we can walk home from school together then?” He rested a palm on the nape of his neck, scratching at it gently. Eddie felt his cheeks begin to burn as Richie settled next to his ear, shaking his head as he pulled away to take another bite of his sandwich. He was surprised, to say the least. The pair hadn’t hung out alone in ages, years even. 

Whenever Eddie has asked, Richie would always wave him away, suggesting that they hang out with the group instead. What had changed? He back glanced up at the others, who were busily chatting away with talk of their studies. Beverly snuck a glance at Eddie, smiling softly as she tried to incorporate him in the conversation. “So, how’d your french test go?” He mouthed the words ‘good’, turning back to his lunch.

Richie tended to avoid time alone with Eddie. Afraid of a repeat of the events of a few summers ago. A glance to his right confirmed that Eddie was blushing. “Yeah, I’ll meet you at your locker after school.” Richie didn’t know why he invited Eddie over, it was spur-of-the-moment. When he heard about Rachel, Richie suddenly felt possessive. So Eddie was over their friendship, now? They weren’t close like when they were children, but getting a girlfriend would mean Eddie had moved past all of it. Maybe Richie was conflicted because he still dwelled on it all the time, and Eddie didn’t care about it anymore. About the two of them.

He finished his apple and

got up to toss away the core. Richie stopped a few feet from the trash can throwing it from the distance. A moment of suspense, then victory as the core went directly into the trash. He slid back into his seat at the table, bumping Eddie’s sandwich out of his hands. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, glaring at Richie playfully. “You’re not impressive, you know.” He’d say matter-a-factly, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “Anyone can throw an apple into a-“ Eddie paused, hearing the bell ring overhead. He stood, wrinkling his nose as he grabbed his bag. “I’ll see you after school dipshit.” He scoffed, flicking Richie on the head before walking off.

Eddie smiled as he left the cafeteria, clicking his tongue in satisfaction. Eddie was ecstatic. Making up a girl was considered a stroke of genius on his part, though he hated lying to Richie. Surprisingly it had worked like a charm, Richie had not asked to hang out in eons, but suddenly now he wanted to? Eddie turned down the hallway, trying to clear his mind as he headed towards his next class.

“See you,” Richie stayed behind at the lunch table packing up his lunch, while Eddie walked away. There was a slight bounce in his step, which didn’t go unnoticed by Richie. He didn’t think that Eddie would be that excited to hang out, and it made him feel a little giddy. When he started towards his English class, there was a stupid smile plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie reached Eddie’s locker first. He leaned against the locker door with one elbow, trying to look at least a little bit cool. The hallway was loud and crowded with kids. Richie craned his head over the crowd to try to find Eddie. He waved to Ben and Bev, who were walking together towards the exit. Richie adjusted his backpack, still looking over the crowd when he was jabbed in the side. “Hey!” Ready to throw hands, Richie turned to where he was poked, to see Eddie waiting, his arms crossed in front of him.

Eddie rolled his eyes, his eyebrows raising at the other’s reaction. “Easy there, dipshit.” He pushed Richie over to the side, entering the combination into his locker. He pulled it open quickly, grabbing a few books and shoving them inside his backpack. His locker was a bright red, the inside neatly organized and filed. Above his things, an old printed photo of him and Richie as kids hung taped neatly to the inside

. 

Still a little bit on edge, Richie peeked over Eddie’s shoulder catching a glimpse of the photograph of the two boys together. It was from a summer day, before the clown. Time seemed to be split into two sections. Before the summer of ‘89 and after. They were smiling for the camera, arms wrapped around each others’ shoulders. Richie didn’t even remember the photo being taken. His train of thought was broken when Eddie slammed the door shut rather aggressively, and yanked Richie to the doors. 

Eddie slammed his locker door shut, grabbing Richie by the arm before he could see any more. “C’mon, I wanna get home before dark.” He took the lead, stepping outside of the school doors and onto the sidewalk. Eddie had a content look on his face, fussing with his hair as they continued to walk. “So, why’d you ask me to hang out?” He questioned, looking at the other inquisitively. “You never ask anymore.”

“It’s no fun to get drunk by myself.” Richie made up a quick excuse, tossing his head to clear the curls from his eyes. “And we do hang out. Like with Bill and Ben last week?” Richie had to pick up his more casual pace to keep up with Eddie, who was practically speed walking. The last of the snow had melted a few weeks ago, and spring was beginning, fresh green blossoming. Days were growing warmer and longer. Birds were coming back to the trees, making their presence known with constant chirping, accompanying the familiar sound of the wind in leaves and branches.

Eddie shook his head, “I mean just us like we used to-“ He stopped, walking slower. “Forget it.” Eddie would murmur, his voice hushing. They turned a corner, the same from earlier that morning, arriving finally at Richie’s house. It was a medium-sized wooden house, aged white paint just beginning to chip off the sideboards. Richie led him to the door, unlocking it quickly and stepping inside. 

Eddie looked around the house, carefully slipping his shoes off by the door. He looked up, watching the other boy begin to rummage through the kitchen cabinets, finally emerging with a half-empty bottle of vodka. “Please tell me you didn’t drink straight from the bottle last time, do you know how many germs could be on that cap?” He began to lecture the other, following him upstairs and into Richie’s room.

Richie made a face at Eddie, saying, “Doesn’t alcohol kill germs?” He closed the door behind them quietly. Richie kneeled at the foot of his bed, letting Eddie stand behind him. Lifting up the blanket, he shoved the bottle under the bed, placing it in between the scrapbook and a stack of comics to make sure that it wouldn’t roll around. 

“Let’s wait until dark,” Richie sat on the bed, and waved around the room, “What do you want to do until then?” It was only 4 o’clock, and there was still lots of time before dinner at 6. “Bike?” The boys hadn’t biked in ages. Neither drove, but if they were going somewhere, Mike would drive them, and they walked to school. Richie’s bike had been collecting dust in their garage. “You could borrow my sister’s.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows, a small smile spreading across his face. “You really want to bike? With me?” He giggled, batting his eyelashes playfully at Richie. “I thought you’d never ask.” He stood, dusting his jeans off as he followed Richie down to the garage, parading after him like a lost puppy. The other boy showed him to his sister’s bike, a light blue stationery with paint scraping off the side. Eddie figured it would have to do, mounting it carefully.

He looked across the room, laughing as his eyes landed on Richie. As the two had entered high school, Richie had sprouted like a weed. His body looked far too small for his now too limbs. Eddie smiled as he looked at the scene before him, a giant on a child’s tricycle. “Looking a bit big there, asshat.” He laughed, beginning to pedal his way out into the street. The fading sun freckled brightly across his skin, warming it to the touch. It was a perfectly cloudless day, Eddie’s favorite.

Richie’s feet nearly slipped off of the pedals, his knees almost coming up to his elbows as he pedaled. It was a pleasant ride nonetheless, reminiscent of the numerous rides they’d had alongside one another over the years. Riding next to Eddie felt like second nature to Richie. The occasional laugh and yelp of surprise as they bumped over rocks or into the curb pierced the dewy air, ringing out through the streets.

In what felt like minutes, the sun was beginning to set. Golden and crimson rays streaked across their faces. For a split-second, the light flashed in just the right place to illuminate lashes and auburn irises. Richie caught himself staring at Eddie’s eyes, nearly losing his balance shortly thereafter. “Fuck!” He exclaimed, yanking the handlebars to keep himself mounted on the bike.

Eddie’s smile faded, his deep, doey eyes widening as he caught Richie’s gaze. He looked away, the moment being interrupted by the other’s curses as he wobbled off the curb. “We’re going back now.” He stated plainly, curving his bike back in the other direction. “I don’t want to be the one patching your cuts and bruises tonight.” A smile teased on the corner of his cheeks, threatening to form as they began to ride back. The air had cooled slightly, a balmy breeze blowing gently over their warmed skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> optional smut in comment section, marked with *1* and *2*

Within minutes, the pair turned into the garage, bikes being quickly abandoned as they raced upstairs. He watched as the other boy flopped onto his bed, hastily pulling the alcohol out from where it was hidden. Eddie folded his legs, sinking down onto a spot on the stained carpet. He’d watch with narrowed eyes as Richie began to sip directly from the bottle, handing it over to the other once he was done. “Unsanitary.” He said quietly, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a gulp.

The clear liquid stung at his throat, a deep burn pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He let out a small gasp, placing the bottle down on the carpet carefully. “Strong.” He’d say quietly, his eyes flickering downwards. A warm feeling began to sink down his belly, his head feeling lightened.

Richie took the bottle from Eddie’s hand, taking another gulp. The bitter and stinging liquid went down hot, nearly making his eyes water. He thought he’d drank about 4 shots or so, and the edges of his vision were getting fuzzy. When he passed the bottle back to Eddie, Richie barely noticed that his hand was wobbling ever so slightly.

“You boys alright up there?” Richie’s mom’s voice echoed up the staircase, frightening even Richie’s subdued reflexes.

Richie stood up quickly, the room spinning for just a second before it settled, and Richie could press against the door. “Yeah, we’re all good in here!” He called out to her, praying his voice didn’t sound too slurred. “Ate sandwiches earlier, so not hungry now.” Richie had forgotten about dinner when they walked through the house. Usually he could smell a sauce or something cooking, but in the absence of a scent, he’d completely forgotten about dinner. 

“Ok, boys. Sound’s good, don’t have too much fun.” Her footsteps passed by Richie’s door, then the resounding noise of her bedroom door closing produced a sigh of relief from both boys.

Eddie looked around the now spinning room, his head feeling heavier than it had been previously. He had heard the term ‘lightweight’ be passed around, now knowing that he filled the criteria for its definition. The smaller boy leaned up, taking the bottle from Richie’s grip with trembling fingers. Eddie sighed, looking into the bottle with a grimace as he brought it to his lips once more, gulping down more of the pungent liquid. Dropping the bottle, Eddie wiped at his lips with his sweater sleeve. 

“You know...I made up that girl. Rachel, I mean.” Eddie glanced upwards, smiling up at Richie in a drunken haze. “It’s just, you never, ever hang out with me anymore. Ever.” He pouted, his expression fading. “It was always you and me, but after the ‘incident’, you were never the same.” Eddie frowned, standing up and wobbling over to Richie. “I miss you, a lot, a lot Chee’.” He giggled, sitting down on the bed and sprawling across Richie’s lap. “So I made up a girl to get your attention! Sorry for lying but..I had too.” He brought a hand up to Richie’s cheek, his finger’s grazing warm skin. “I don’t get it, why don’t you like me anymore?” *1*

An involuntary giggle slipped out of Richie’s lips. “Hmm, Rachel sounds like Richie.” His mind was slow to process Eddie’s words. “Wait, she’s made up?” Richie halfheartedly tried to question Eddie about it. He tried to make eye contact with Eddie, who was gazing up at the scattered brown dots on the ceiling absentmindedly. “I like you,” Richie touched his own face, where Eddie’s fingers had just departed. He looked down at Eddie’s face, running his fingers over his hairline, behind his ear, and resting his palm behind Eddie’s neck. letting his fingers explore the short locks. 

“I hope you don’t think that I don’t like you.” Richie mumbled, some words tripping over others. “Just don’t want you to get hurt.” The alcohol had done its work, destroying any mental blocks in Richie’s mind. Coming back for a second blow, realization struck Richie. “Rachel’s made up?” This time, his fingers obeyed him, and he stopped stroking Eddie’s scalp. Richie’s tone wasn’t angry, but surprised and a bit confused. 

  
  


Eddie pulled himself up, resting his arms behind Richie’s shoulders as his hands grazed the fabric of the other boy’s button-up. “Yea, silly! Rachel doesn’t exist.” He giggled, his face beginning to flush from the overwhelming dose of alcohol inside him. “Like I said, you weren't paying enough attention to me anymore. I thought that a girl might make you jealous, possessive even.” Eddie’s eyes floated upward, concentrating on each word as it came out in a slurred manner. “I guess it worked, you asked me to hang out with you, alone.” He leaned in closer, whispering the last word into Richie’s ear. Eddie jerked his head away, a hearty laugh leaving his throat. 

Eddie shifted in Richie’s lap, pulling his legs up and wrapping them around the other’s hips. “Pretty please don’t be mad at me Richieee..” He’d giggle, leaning his head against Richie’s shoulder with a smile. A sudden look of realization crossed Eddie’s face, his legs unwrapping themselves from Richie’s waist. He stood, pushing Richie down against the bed with a firm shove. Once he was sure that the other boy wasn’t getting up, he crawled next to him, tilting on his side so that they faced each other. “You could never,” He hiccuped. “Hurt me Richie.” Eddie giggled, biting his lip as his hands brushed into Richie’s hair. “I just want you to care about me again.” His expression began to fade.

Richie was somewhat lost in Eddie’s words, understanding only giggles and pieces of words that Eddie said. A tiny jolt of adrenaline tried to ground Richie as Eddie’s legs were wrapped around him. Before Richie could act on it, he was pushed to a lying position on the bed. Now more aware, Richie was thrust into the one-sided conversation. _He thinks I don’t care about him?_ “I don’t think I’m going to hurt you, dipshit,” Richie closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. “It’s everyone else. You don’t want to be a faggot, trust me.” 

Despite the years that had passed, the day in the arcade with Henry stuck with Richie. He’d never told Eddie, but he’d also never been drunk alone with him. “Wanna hear a story?” Richie rolled over from his side to lie in a supine position, gaze locked on the spots on the ceiling that Eddie had been looking at earlier. 

Eddie let out a small yawn, stretching his arms upwards. “Mm, well, nobody else would have to know.” He talked slowly, scooting closer to Richie as he talked. Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s shoulder, linking his arm under the other’s in a sort of spoon-like position. “As long as I have you, what they say can’t hurt me either.” Eddie would turn, following Richie’s gaze up towards the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth as though he were going to say something before closing it quickly. 

“I’d like to hear a story…” Eddie slurred, enjoying the feeling of warmth that radiated off of Richie’s skin. He hugged him closer, resting his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck. “Go on, tell me your story, asshat.” Eddie giggled, his grin widening. *2*

With Eddie’s arm wrapped around Richie, he was getting sleepy. Eddie was warm and soft, and he kept getting closer. _At least he has his socks on._ Richie thought. “After Bill fucking _punched_ me, we sort of split up.” Richie felt himself drifting off. The cloudiness that the alcohol provided mixed with the comfort that Eddie next to him provided were infiltrating Richie’s mind, coaxing him to sleep. Shaking it off, Richie continued. “I went to the arcade, and there was, um, Conner was there and, we- we.” Eddie was breathing evenly, and the drowsiness took Richie too. The lights in his room were still on, but the darkness overtook both Richie and Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie awoke with a groan, his eyelids fluttering open as he looked around. A sudden surge of pain hit him, then a wave of nausea. He looked up, breathing in deeply as he became aware of his surroundings. He had somehow managed to dig his head into Richie’s neck, his arm wrapped around the other’s chest tightly.  _ Oh god _ , he suddenly thought, the events of the night prior hitting him like a truck. He had sat in Richie’s lap, cooed over him, wrapped his legs around him?  _ Fuck. _

Richie woke up to his stomach turning. He climbed over Eddie, whose face was crumpled in pain. Richie stumbled out of the bed, nearly tripping over the piles of dirty clothes on the ground as he raced to the bathroom. He pulled off his glasses in a swift motion, setting them aside on the counter with no care. His skinny arms wrapped around the cool porcelain bowl, and he emptied his stomach contents into the waiting bowl. When Richie had nothing else to vomit up, he brushed his teeth and placed his glasses back onto his nose, trying out a smile in the mirror.  _ Pathetic _ . Richie came back into the room, to see Eddie sitting upright on the bed. “Uh, are you going to throw up too?” Eddie was looking pretty green, but wasn’t making any move towards the bathroom.

Eddie glanced up at the sound of Richie’s voice, his face completely pale. “I uh-“ He looked down, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I think I’ll be fine.” He mumbled, taking a hesitant step off the bed.  _ If I throw up it won’t be because of the alcohol,  _ he thought to himself, turning to look at the other boy. Eddie cleared his throat, nervously tapping his fingers against his pants. “So um, how much from last night do you remember, exactly?” Nervousness hung on each syllable, a worried look growing on his face. How would Richie react to what Eddie had done? _ God, I’m stupid _ . He should've never gotten drunk. 

When Eddie mentioned the night before, the memories came flooding back in blurry parts. The slight numbness, sensation of Eddie next to him. Eddie’s arms were around him at one point, at another, his legs. In a matter of seconds, Richie remembered all of it. Every incriminating detail.  _ Wait, Rachel’s made up? _ “Well, I remember that Rachel’s fucking fake.” Richie didn’t want to say anything that Eddie didn’t already know. Based on Eddie’s anxious tics, Richie was pretty confident that Eddie knew exactly what had happened. 

Trying for an aloof demeanor, Richie casually walked to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, they both were. The cover on Richie’s bed was wrinkled but still tucked; they’d never even gotten under the blanket. Rummaging through the top drawer, filled with t-shirts, Richie asked, “So, what do you know?”

The ice on Richie’s words sent a dagger through Eddie, his expression falling. “I’m uh- I’m sorry about that.” He looked down, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. “I should’ve just talked to you.”  _ Even though you kept’ ignoring me _ he thought, his eyes narrowing. Eddie looked back up, his eyes following Richie as he walked away. “And I remember...e-everything.” He choked on the last word, unable to think of what Richie thought of him now. 

“I’m sorry- Richie.” He stuttered out, standing and walking towards the center of the room. “I was drunk and, you were too and- fuck.” Eddie cursed, biting his lip and glancing up at the ceiling. 

As soon as Eddie reacted to Richie’s pointed words, Richie felt remorse. He stayed put by the wardrobe, but hung his head slightly, and mumbled, “Sorry. That wasn’t- I don’t know.” Richie left the wooden drawer open, and sat on the bedcover, motioning for Eddie to join him. “You’re right, we were drunk.” Richie wanted nothing more than to make Eddie forget anything he had said, and everything they’d done. “Listen, can we just- try to forget all of this,” Richie gestured around the room that had hosted their drunken night, “no one would know.”

Eddie walked over towards Richie, listening to the other boy speak solemnly. As he listened, he felt a sudden surge of anger fill him,  _ Richie wanted to forget, again? _ He watched in silence as Richie gestured around the room, assuring him that nobody would know. “What. The. Fuck.” Eddie finally spoke, glaring daggers at him. “Richie what is wrong with you?!” He spoke angrily, brushing his hair from his eyes as he stomped towards the other boy. “You think that I’m going to let that happen after last time? Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” The pitch of Eddie’s voice increased, his words getting louder. 

“We forgot the last time, and it was awful. We never talked and you ignored me and treated me like trash!” Eddie threw his hands up in the air, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. “Look, I know you’re scared, but I am too.” He shook his head, his shoulders tensing. “Whatever happened to you at the arcade, I don’t know what, but something did and it affected you.” Eddie sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “I can’t go through you ignoring me anymore Richie, I miss us.  _ I miss you _ .” He looked up at Richie with pleading eyes, his nose scrunching. “Fuck- Richie, I-I just can’t go through that again.” Eddie wiped at his eyes, sniffling. “Please Richie. I don’t care if we’re just friends after this just- please don’t push me away again.” Eddie looked back up, his eyes glossy.

Richie was taken aback by Eddie’s outburst. Eddie looked like he was about to fall apart right in the middle of the bedroom floor. Eddie didn’t get it, and Richie couldn’t explain it to him. “No, Eddie! We can’t just be friends!” Richie was more angry than upset, “We’re not kids anymore. You just don’t fucking understand anything!” Richie’s eyes began to fill with hot tears, but he blinked them away furiously. 

Eddie’s eyes widened, tears openly streaming down his face. “You’re giving me an ultimatum?” He choked on his words, hurt edging on every line. Eddie looked like he had been stabbed through the heart, staring up at Richie helplessly. “You’re going to throw away our entire friendship because you’re scared? Of what? A few kids saying slurs?” Eddie whimpered, sniffling lightly. “You know what, Richie Tozier? You’re a selfish, egotistical asshole who only cares about himself and his reputation.” Eddie spoke sharply, glaring up at Richie. “If you actually cared about me, we could work through this, but no. You only care about yourself.” 

Eddie’s acerbic words stabbed at Richie. Without thinking, Richie fired back, “I do care about you! It’s- fuck!” Richie got up off the bed, and stood in front of Eddie, so that Eddie had to look up at him.  _ I’m not worth Eddie getting hurt. _ If someone like Henry hurt Eddie, it would be Richie’s fault. Richie could take Eddie hating him, but he needed him to be safe. “Whatever, Eddie. Don’t fucking talk to me.”

Richie’s last words stung worse than any insect that could harm him, hurt more than any ailment or illness that had ever overtook the small boy. Eddie’s world was blurry now, hardly able to see as tears streamed down his face like tiny waterfalls. Eddie glared up at Richie, and without thinking, swung his arm forward, knocking the taller boy straight in the jaw. “Fuck you Richie.” His hurt was masked by anger as he spoke, a scowl on his face as he turned away. Eddie quickly picked up his belongings, walking over to the door of Richie’s room.

Shock, waves of it radiated from Richie’s face. At first, he didn’t feel it. An emptiness, then a heaviness settled in his chest. Richie stayed still in the middle of the room, except for his left hand drifting up to his jaw where Eddie punched him. By the time Richie could feel the blunt pain in his face, Eddie was out the door. Richie started to chase after Eddie, running down the stairs on cold legs. When he reached the front door, Eddie was already outside, nearly out of sight. “Fuck you too!” Richie called out after him. 

Eddie turned back to look at Richie, who was standing in the doorway. His eyes were a bright red, puffy from crying. “I’m not the fragile little kid you fucking think I am Richie!” Eddie shouted back, pointing aggressively at the other boy. “I fucking love you Richie! There, I said it! Now I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done!” He screamed as loud as he could, tears running from his face. And with that, Eddie turned, running as fast as he could towards the club house. Everything was blurry as he ran, his breathing ragged as he cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few months now, to Eddie’s recollection, since he had punched Richie. He had run to the clubhouse and cried until he couldn’t anymore, before finally going home. The pair had separated, almost completely. Eddie found himself sitting alone at lunch, while Richie remained with the Losers. He’d eat his lunch quietly, watching as Richie returned to his old friends with various girls on his shoulder, laughing as though nothing was wrong. And it pained him. Everyday was a blur, until summer came again. Summer was when he was most alone.

The red mark on Richie’s jaw faded into a lightly purple bruise that disappeared completely in two weeks. An excuse of walking into a door was enough to satisfy his parents’ questioning. Whenever a friend asked, the response was always a nondescript, “You shoulda seen the other guy.” To Richie’s relief, Eddie never spoke about their drunken night, or the events after. Life went on, but without their friendship. 

Richie had grown even taller, and his long hair and funny personality somehow attracted a few girls . He walked the halls flanked by one or two less popular girls, yet always sat with the other Losers at lunch, despite the girls begging him to sit with them. Seeing Eddie by himself, staring at him each day felt like someone twisting a knife in him. Richie’s guilt wasn’t at surface level, but his conscience always felt dirty. Richie just accepted it as something he would have to learn to live with.

The summer had come quickly, a rainy yet subtle spring turning hot and bright with the snap of a finger. Eddie found himself staying home most days, biking alone every now and then. Occasionally he’d catch wind of the Losers down at the Quarry or in the clubhouse, hearing them bike down the street every now and then. It wasn’t until a quiet Sunday in June that Eddie decided to return back to the clubhouse, to pick up the few belongings he had stowed there. 

Carefully checking to make sure nobody was inside, he made his way into the hideout, coughing as dust rose around him. Eddie made his way towards the desk, smiling sadly. He ran his fingers along the wooden frame, stopping as he came to a drawer. He pulled it open quickly, snatching the first aid kid from inside. “There you are, old friend.” Eddie smiled, tracing his finger over the carved initials.  _ E. K.  _

Rose was a nice girl, really. Cute, sweet, and down to fuck. Richie brought her to the clubhouse for privacy, when he was sure all the others were watching a movie. He knew that sometimes Bev came here with guys, and always left it a mess. So when Richie brought Rose to the clubhouse, he had every intention to make her his first. They settled in on a beanbag, and went at it. After they’d made out for almost 10 minutes, Richie initiated more. He slid off his button- down, so he was just wearing his undershirt. Then, she nodded, so he took off his shirt, a faded blue one with a white logo on the front. 

Nothing had really started, when the leaves shaking and ceiling boards creaking alerted the teens that someone was coming. Richie pushed Rose behind and slightly under the beanbag, putting his pointer finger to his lips, shushing. He pulled his shirt on, not noticing it was backwards. Richie stood silently in a dark corner as Eddie climbed in, and began grabbing his things. Richie’s position was betrayed by a thin board beneath him. At first, it just bent a bit, but after almost a minute, it gave way, splitting with a muted snap. 

Eddie turned quickly at the sound, his eyes widening as he spotted the figure in the corner. He quickly shined a flashlight in the figure’s direction, his face falling as he recognized it’s features. “Richie.” He said plainly, frowning slightly. A small rustling from behind the other boy signaled Eddie, shining his flashlight over to the beanbag. He watched as the girl struggled out from underneath, quickly trying to cover up her bra. “Is that a girl?” Eddie hissed, glaring at Richie. 

“You know what, I don’t even want to know. It’s not like we’re friends anymore anyways. And I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not like I have any friends to tell nowadays.” Eddie rambled, shoving his things into a small canvas bag that hung around his shoulder. He straightened up his shirt, a faded yellow polo that hung over his favorite cherry red shorts. He turned back towards Richie, “Don’t mind me, I hope you have fun getting laid.” Eddie spat, grabbing a few more things from the desk drawers. 

Rose pulled her shirt on in a swift motion, and scrambled up the ladder. Richie called out after her, “Wait!” She responded with a quiet, “See you later, Richie,” closing the trapdoor behind her. The sound of her footsteps told Richie that she was running. “Fuck,” Richie said under his breath. Alone with Eddie now, he gave a nervous smile, “Sorry?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Sorry? That’s all you have to say?” Eddie sputtered, marching towards Richie with a pointed finger. “You’ve ruined my life Richie, and that’s all you have to say? Fucking sorry?” He squeaked out, looking up at the taller boy with a spiteful glare. “I have no friends, I’m always alone, and you’re here fucking some girl like it’s nothing.” Eddie turned, mumbling under his breath as he headed towards the trapdoor. “Fucking sorry.” 

“Yeah, I deserve all of that, Eddie,” Richie said, “And I really am sorry.” He paused, “For everything.” Eddie didn’t respond to Richie, so he continued, “I know that you don’t want to see me, but can we please talk?” Richie wasn’t expecting Eddie to answer. Rose had been incriminating enough. He was pretty sure that Eddie thought he was disgusting, and would never speak to him again. 

“Okay..” Eddie spoke quietly, “But just for the record, I’m not sorry about punching you.” He raised his head, letting out a small ‘hmph’ before walking over to the center of the room. Eddie seated himself on the dusty wooden floor, brushing away a few particles of dirt with his palm. He looked up at Richie, who had seated himself across from him. “I would ask you what you’ve been up to, but I suppose fucking random girls has been about it.” Eddie scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

Richie sat down near Eddie, but not too close to him. He shrugged, a hint of a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. “I mean it’s not the only thing I’ve done. I’m still in it with your mom.” They were sitting next to each other, but still a meter apart. Richie was staring straight forward, eyes landing on the poles where the hammock used to hang. Richie was too scared of eye contact to look to see if Eddie was looking at him; avoiding all eye contact. He hoped his attempt at a joke would serve as a sort of truce between them.

Eddie gave a weak laugh at Richie’s attempt of humor, grumbling out a insincere “Fuck you.” He rolled his eyes, tapping his fingernails against the wooden floor below with a sigh. Eddie raised his head, making direct eye contact with Richie, whom he noticed was staring over his head. “My eyes are down here asshat.” He murmured, snapping his fingers in Richie’s face. 

“Anyways, we’re talking now.” Eddie made a face. “About our feelings…?” He squinted, glancing up. “You know I like you, you like me but, you didn’t want to have a normal relationship or any relationship for that matter.” Eddie crossed his arms. “Explain.”

Richie looked at Eddie in the eyes, now not wanting to break eye contact. “You make it sound like-” he started, “It’s not that I don’t want any relationship.” Richie knew that this conversation had the potential to get very deep, more so than any they’d had before. “If we stayed friends we’d always be thinking about, like, more.” The look in Eddie’s eyes told Richie to keep talking. “That would be actual hell. At least for me.”

Eddie sighed, his head tilting slightly. “So a regular friendship is off the table then.” He glanced up, staring at the beams of sunlight coming through cracks in the clubhouse. “But you don’t want a relationship relationship either, but you won’t tell me why.” Eddie cleared his throat, inching a bit close to Richie. “Listen, I’ve never liked, let alone loved, anyone the way I do you Richie.” He sighed, frowning. “I know you’re scared, it’s only natural for someone of our…nature.” He bit at his lip, “But it’s something deeper for you.” 

The day at the arcade had been haunting Richie since it had happened. That tingling feeling of uncertainty he felt before asking Henry’s cousin to play again. When Henry called him out, in front of everyone, Richie felt crushing weight come falling down on him. Every set of eyes were on him, staring him down. Even being a loser, Richie had never felt like such an outcast. He never acted like that again.  _ Gay. _

“Whatever! You don’t fucking get it!” Richie’s sudden change in volume shocked Eddie, who tried to hide it. Richie’s tone softened, “You should be scared.” Richie knew that Eddie’s next words would be some variation of a question asking him why, and he hadn’t yet decided whether or not he was going to tell Eddie what happened, make him understand, make him just shut the hell up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie shouted, his expression crumpling. “Richie, I’m trying to understand, you need to help me here.” He shook his head, reaching a hand up and cupping the other’s cheek. His thumb brushed against Richie’s freckled skin, summer warmth radiating from it. “How am I supposed to get it when you won’t let me in?” Eddie let out a sharp breath, pulling his hand away and resting it back in his lap. 

“Please Richie, just tell me what’s got you like this.” Eddie’s voice was soft, his gaze floating upwards to meet Richie’s. He gave a hopeful look, his brow creasing as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Eddie’s touch on Richie’s face was so inviting, resisting it took a lot of willpower. When Richie didn’t act on it, he felt rather proud of himself. He wanted so badly to brush Eddie off again, tell him to go away, what he thought would protect him from this cruel world. Decision inside felt like a battle, and the conflicted thoughts were each fighting with full force to get their way.  _ Fuck it  _ was always the mindset that Richie turned to, so he did it again. “Fuck it,” Richie declared, leaning back to tell the story as comfortably as he could.

Eddie listened with a saddened face as Richie told the story, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he heard what had happened to the other boy. After Richie finished, Eddie’s brown doe eyes were widened, hot tears gushing down his face. He lept forwards, quickly engulfing Richie in a tight hug. “Oh god, Rich-” He hiccuped, sniffling. “I’m so so sorry.” Eddie pulled away, looking up at him with a hurt expression. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He murmured quietly, blinking away his tears. 

The air in the room was still, Richie’s face solemn, but free of tears. Eddie was hugging him; Richie not feeling anything but his own heartbeat. One of Eddie’s tears dripped onto Richie’s hand, followed closely behind by another. The splattering drops were hot, smearing when Richie tried to wipe them away. Eddie was saying things, and holding him, and crying. It would be rude to let him stay so upset. Richie felt obliged to comfort him, but knew that Eddie would hate it.  __ “I didn’t tell you, because you wouldn’t be scared.”  _ I’m such a fucking loser. _ “Not like me, anyway.” 

Eddie wiped at his tears, breathing softly as he grounded himself. “Richie did you think I would judge you for that?” He tilted his head, looking up at the other boy with a frown. “And to be honest I probably would’ve been just as scared if that happened to me.” Eddie let out a shuddery sigh, examining Richie’s expression. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, I think I understand now.” Eddie bit his lip, “Thank you for telling me.” 

As Eddie looked up at Richie, he noticed the blank look in his eyes. It was like he was here, but not, not experiencing or feeling anything. “Hm.” His voice was quiet, his eyelashes fluttering. Eddie leaned up, his lips parting as he reached Richie’s level. Their nose bumped against one another, Eddie’s eyes flicking up to Richie’s. “Is this okay?” He whispered, but didn’t wait for an answer. Eddie’s lips collided with Richie’s, his arms coming to rest around Richie’s shoulders.

The cloudiness, haziness was all brought into focus by Eddie’s lips touching Richie’s. The dreadful numbness that he was lost in gone in the instant Eddie kissed him. He was shocked, like a spark had woken him up from a floating slumber. Instinctually, Richie returned the kiss. Surroundings disappeared, Richie sinking into Eddie’s presence. His eyes were closed, but Richie leaned into Eddie further, pressing his face farther into Eddie. Blood rushed to Richie’s face, and before he could stop them, tears were streaming down his cheeks, down the blotchy red flush and freckles.

Eddie’s chapped lips pulled away from Richie’s, a genuine look of concern on his face as he examined the other boy. “Richie, are you alright?” He managed to stutter out, his eyes narrowing. Eddie brought a soft palm up to Richie’s cheek, gently caressing the flushed skin. He wiped at Richie’s tears, making a fruitless attempt to soothe the other. Eddie leaned into the other boy’s embrace, his head pressing gently against Richie’s shoulder. “I’m not leaving you, it’s okay, I’m here.” Eddie spoke softly.

Richie tried with all his might to stop the tears, but to no avail. He smiled through them, hoping that it would make them stop, or at least slow a little. “I’m fine!” He wiped at his eyes, taking his glasses off to get them out of the way. “Thanks, Eds.” Richie sniffled, then pushed Eddie away, dislodging his arms from around him. He mirrored the motion that Eddie had made with his hand, the back of his finger brushing past a couple of light freckles that were just beginning to show; coming out from hiding in the winter. Richie leaned in again, not able to see more than 6 inches in front of himself. He squinted at Eddie, then kissed him again.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Eddie watched quietly as Richie moved his arms, unsure of the other boy’s next move. A blush lit up his face as Richie put a hand to his cheek, his brown eyes widening. “Richi-“ Before he could finish, Richie’s lips were on his. Eddie sunk into the kiss, enjoying the feeling as he pressed harder. He pulled his hands up, pressing them firmly against Richie’s shoulders and pushing him to the ground. 

Once the other boy was down against the ground, Eddie smiled, crawling on top of him as he straddled his hips. He smirked at Richie, leaning back down returning to the deepened kiss. He snaked a finger up Richie’s side, brushing against his skin. Eddie’s pulled away, inhaling deeply as he stared down at Richie.

Richie swallowed down his sinuses and tears. Eddie pushed his back to the ground, and was on top of him, kissing him. Richie was pressed up against the ground by his shoulders, and their groins dangerously close. With Eddie’s legs wrapped around his waist, Richie felt adrenaline, then blood rush through him. Each breath became easier, probably thanks to whatever hormones were racing. Richie took advantage of the extra energy, wrapping one hand around the back of Eddie’s neck and placing the other on the floor next to him, pushing himself up and lifting his face to keep their lips together. His eyes were open, then closed, fluttering every few seconds. Richie’s long black curls were swept back from his forehead by the almost horizontal position he was in. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to keep touching, holding, kissing Eddie. “Is- are you ok? With this?” When the words came out, Richie wasn’t prepared for how breathless his voice sounded.

Eddie pulled away, taking in a deep inhale of air as he gasped for breath. He blinked as Richie spoke, the both of them in a sort of lust induced trance. “R-Richie, I’ve been in love with you since I was ten and I’ve hardly seen you the last few months.” Eddie’s voice was a stern sort of breathless, his eyes narrowing. “All I need you to do right now is fucking touch me.” With that, Eddie dove back into the kiss, his hands practically clawing at Richie’s back. 

After a few seconds Eddie pulled away, cupping Richie’s cheek with an exasperated sigh. “Richie, I don’t know if we’ll ever do this again, so let’s make the most of it.” He smiled, his eyes lighting up.

“And you say I’m the one who’s always talking.” Richie mumbled putting his first finger in front of Eddie’s parted lips, shushing him. Eddie’s fingernails were digging into Richie’s back, like he was greedy for more. The scent of Eddie mixed with Richie was so familiar. Alone, they were distinctive, Eddie smelling like soap and something slightly bittersweet; Richie like chapstick and cigarette smoke. Combined, it’s familiarity was intoxicating. Eddie was still on top of Richie; balancing on one hand, his other up by Eddie’s lips, Richie sat upright, Eddie now sitting in his lap facing him. Now sitting up, Richie took his hand from the floor and traced his fingers up Eddie’s thigh. His shorts were  _ so short _ .

As Richie put a finger to his lips, Eddie felt his cheeks begin to burn. The hormones in the air almost putting him into an overly drunken state. He let out a small whimper as Richie dragged his finger up his thigh, biting hard against his bottom lip. Eddie had never done anything remotely sexual in nature, having been taught early that it was considered impure or unholy. But the way Richie made Eddie feel, he knew it didn’t matter. 

Eddie’s fingers grabbed onto the bottom of his polo shirt, pulling it up slowly as he maintained eye contact with the other boy. Soon it was up over his head, being discarded onto the floor. He bit back another small noise as Richie’s finger snaked higher up his leg, being more sensitive now as the cool air touched his skin. As Eddie had gotten older, his body had matured alone with it. His once chubbier stomach had shrunk, becoming much more toned and thin due to his various outdoor activities.

Richie held back a grin, but let a small smirk creep onto his face. Eddie took his shirt off? _ Cute _ . Richie wanted to push Eddie down to the ground, like Eddie had done to him. To be on him, with his shirt off. He could take off his own shirt, which was still backwards. There would be more skin touching than ever before. Instead, he teased Eddie. Nodding to the shirt in Eddie’s hand he asked, “What’d ‘ya do that for?” 

Eddie smirked, clicking his tongue as he repositioned himself on Richie’s lap. “Figured you might like it, seeing me” he smiled, adding, “feeling me.” Eddie leaned down, his chest pressing against Richie’s as he began to pepper the other’s face in soft kisses.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Richie raised his eyebrows at the comment, letting it fly, because Eddie was being so ridiculously forward. Each peck on his cheeks and nose was like a little gift Eddie was giving Richie. He scrunched his nose and puckered his lips. With Eddie’s bare chest up against his own, he could feel Eddie’s racing heart. Despite his somewhat cool demeanor, Richie felt like his cover was blown; Eddie could probably feel his pounding heart through the thin grey shirt that separated them. Richie didn’t want them separated anymore. The shirt needed to go. “Help me get this off.” Richie tugged at the bottom of the shirt; with Eddie right on him, it was impossible to take off.

Eddie pressed one last quick kiss to Richie’s cheek before pulling away, watching the other boy struggle with his shirt. “Let me do it.” He murmured, pressing Richie’s hands to the ground. Eddie scooted closer on Richie’s lap, reaching down to the bottom hem of the grey shirt. He pulled up slowly, reveling in finally seeing the other’s pale chest. He pulled it up over Richie’s head, tossing it quickly besides his own shirt. Eddie blinked, taking in the view in front of him. Without a moment's notice, Eddie leaned in, resting his head in the crook of Richie’s neck. Their bare chests were pressed up against one another, creating a warm sort of cocoon between the both of them. Eddie breathes softly, just enjoying the feeling of finally being with Richie completely. “Please don’t ever let go of me, Richie.” He spoke softly, his arms wrapping under and around Richie’s chest.

The embrace was comforting, gentle. Their arms were around one another, heads on each other’s shoulders. Richie would be totally fine never letting go of Eddie. He traced circles onto the bare skin of Eddie’s back, feeling the tiny hairs raised on end. A breeze drafted through the gaps in the ceiling, making Richie shiver. It was June, but the hideout was always colder than the surface, and he’d never been shirtless in here, except 10 minutes ago with Rose. Had it only been 10 minutes ago? With the excuse of staying warm, Richie suggested they move to the beanbag. “I’m cold,” he complained, not making a move to let Eddie go.

Eddie sighed, snuggling closer into the other’s chest letting out a small yawn. “Mm, okay.” He stood up, stretching out his small limbs before turning to Richie. He helped the other boy up, dragging him over to the beanbag. Eddie collapsed into the chair, pulling Richie down with him. They ended up in a spooning position, with Richie’s arms wrapped around the others body. Eddie snuggled into Richie’s embrace, basking in the warmth that he brought. “You know, I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you Chee.” Eddie spoke quietly, his head tilting upwards as he scanned Richie’s expression. 

Richie smiled, keeping his lips closed, a habit of covering his buck teeth. After almost 10 years next to Eddie, he’d never said that he  _ loved _ him. True, he’d thought about it more than once. The concept of love, maybe being what he felt for Eddie. Not because he was afraid, or at least that’s what he told himself. Just because it wasn’t a possibility. Seemed like it wasn’t a possibility. Now, those impossibilities seemed tangible. If it could happen, Richie was willing to give it a shot. “I love you too, Eds.” A premature smile graced his face, ready for Eddie’s inevitable reaction to the nickname. His chin was perched on Eddie’s left shoulder, arms around Eddie’s bare torso. 

Eddie couldn’t stop the smile the grew on his cheeks,

trying in a fruitless attempt to hide it from the other boy. He leaned up, hitting the other lightly on the chin. “Don’t call me Eds, asshole.” He smirked, reaching a finger up and running it across Richie’s cheek. Eddie turned over, facing the other finally. He moved forwards, pressing a light kiss to the others lips. It wasn’t as aggressive as earlier, not as needy. It was simple, and perfect, and pure. It was Richie. His hands trailed up Richie’s stomach, stopping on his chest for support.

The short kiss left Richie’s lips parted, waiting for a split-second longer. Richie closed his eyes, memorizing the kiss, the feel of Eddie. Eddie’s hands were up on his chest, and his own were resting on the curves of Eddie’s waist. Richie opened his eyes a crack and smirked at Eddie. He pulled Eddie closer, resisting the stupid urge to wrap his legs around Eddie’s.  _ Why was that something he wanted to do? _ Eddie had pulled back his face, his eyes now level with Richie’s chin. Richie leaned his face into Eddie’s, the tips of their noses brushing as Richie had to tilt down for his lips to reach Eddie’s.

Eddie’s eyes closed slowly as Richie’s lips met his, the quiet sounds of kissing filling the air. An idea suddenly popped into Eddie’s head, his eyes fluttering open as he continued the kiss. He brought his hand down from Richie’s chest, sneaking it down towards the hem of his jeans. His fingers maneuvered under the belt, landing over his underwear as he began to paw at it.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Realization hit Richie like a ton of bricks. His face flushed crimson, and he stopped kissing for a moment, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he directed his shaking fingers to undo his belt, and the zipper of his jeans. He was wearing his least embarrassing underwear, because of Rose. Plain grey boxers, not with the American flag, or pictures of ducks. Before Eddie touched his, he was flaccid, but once Eddie’s fingers were fondling him, Richie started to get hard.

Eddie felt a blush spread across his cheeks, he had never done anything like this before, but he wanted to make Richie feel good. His fingers brushed tentatively over the bulge in the other’s boxers, making sure to maintain his eye contact with him. Taking in a breath he slipped his hand beneath his underwear, his fingers quickly finding their way to Richie’s dick. Eddie carefully wrapped his hand around it, feeling himself wince slightly. Eddie was a bundle of nerves, unsure about what he was doing, but trying his best to maintain a confident exterior. In actuality he had hardly ever even touched himself, let alone another guy. He sucker in a breath, quickly beginning to bring his hand up and down the other’s shaft. 

Richie leaned his head back, quickly inhaling at the rush of sensation hitting him. Eddie’s fingers were dextrous and soft, but nervous. He wasn’t gripping very hard, and his hand was sort of clammy. Not that he was a porn star, but this wasn’t Richie’s first handjob. He opened his mouth to take a sharp breath, as Eddie stroked the tip, running his fingers over it with medium pressure. “Oh, you’re a natural.” Richie made a halfhearted attempt at the good old British voice , though it sort of ruined the moment. He took his hand off Eddie’s waist and brought it up to the side of his neck, just behind the ear. Stroking with his thumb, Richie brought his face down below Eddie’s jaw, and began to kiss his neck, searching for a sensitive spot. “Spit on your hand.” He directed Eddie, who seemed like he needed a bit of direction.

Eddie looked down at Richie with a nervous glance, his doey brown eyes slightly wider than usual. He felt a blush cover his face at Richie’s instruction, hesitantly r pulling his hand up to spit in it. The smaller boy let out a small whimper as Richie began to suck at his neck, his lips hot against the sensitive skin. He leaned into the other’s touch, focusing his attention back on the task at hand. He tightened his grip around Richie’s shaft, pulling upwards clumsily as he increased the pace. Eddie bit at his lip, yanking his hand a bit harder as he got more into it. He turned to look at Richie, his eyelashes fluttering. 

Focusing on Eddie’s neck, Richie noticed a whimper as he kissed a fleshy, sensitive spot. He nibbled a little bit on the same spot, in confirmation. When Eddie moaned a little bit, Richie began to suck on the spot, biting gently as he ran over the spot with his tongue. Eddie’s hand was moving faster now, but not too fast. Richie moaned as Eddie increased his pace, feeling his cock pulsing now. 

Eddie let out a fluttery sigh, melting at the feeling of Richie’s lips. Those would definitely leave hickeys tomorrow. He continued pumping his hand, hearing the other’s boy begin to slightly pant as he drew closer to his release. A loud moan pierced the air and suddenly Eddie felt a warm sticky substance fill his hand. He pulled his hand from Richie’s underwear, turning it as he looked at the white liquid that was now dripping openly from it. His attention turned towards Richie, a nervous blush costing his cheeks. “Was that too much? I’m sorry if that was too much I just wanted to make you feel good. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it, I’m not very good at this kind of thing.” Eddie rambled on, furrowing his brow.

Richie pressed his face into Eddie’s bare shoulder. “You’re fucking good.” Eddie was blushing.  _ That blush was so cute. _ “Perfect.” Richie was surprised that Eddie was not freaking out that his cum was all over his hand. He was grateful that he’d chosen dark grey jeans and his shirt was long. He’d be able to cover any stains before he got home and had to clean them. “Do you want me to,” Richie paused, “y’know,” he nodded down to Eddie’s pants.


End file.
